


Reunited and it Feels so Good

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: olicity + reunion sex





	

Oliver’s heart raced. He felt the thud in his chest as if it were threatening to burst forth. His fingers twitched, begging to touch the woman only a few inches ahead of him. The day had finally come, he and Felicity were back together, and he could hardly believe it. He tried to move on, tried to go on a date or two, but he knew he was ready for it. It didn’t matter how many times people told him to move on. What did they know anyway?

Now he was getting a second chance. He wanted more than anything to build a life with her and he was going to get the chance. Reaching forward his fingers brushed against Felicity’s. She turned her head and gave him a smile that made his heart do a flip. He wrapped his hand around hers and continued down the hall. All he wanted was to sleep beside her again. The best sleep he ever had was snuggled beside her, his face buried in her hair, and arm wrapped around her. Her fingers always interlaced with his, giving a gentle squeeze as a reminder that everything was okay.

Tonight they were in a hotel. It was quickly decided that neither of them wanted to be in the loft anymore. They needed to talk about it all some more, but they had all the time in the world to do it. Right now they just wanted to be with each other. Felicity slid the card into the little slot, unlocking the door for them both. Following her in, he closed the door. He didn’t have a chance to say or do anything before Felicity was wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his.

Happily, he pulled her close. “I missed you,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I missed you too,” she suddenly started to pull away. “Is this too fast?”

“No,” he reassured her, “Not even close.”

He looked into her worried eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Felicity, I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. I want to be with you in every meaning of the phrase.”

His hand went up to cup her cheek, moving his thumb across the apple of her cheeks so gently it made her shiver.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a big breath of air. “I love you too,” she whispered. Another moment passed. She opened her eyes and took his hand in hers. “And I want to be with you,” she pressed a soft kiss to his hand.

He smiled so wide he thought his cheeks might start hurting. She let go of his hand, taking a step back. Slowly, her clothes fell to the floor. Oliver did the same with his until he was standing in just his boxers. He let his eyes drag over Felicity’s completely nude body. She was so beautiful it made his heart swell even more. He would never understand how it was possible to love her so much, but maybe that was the thing about love. It wasn’t something that could be explained.

She moved back onto the bed and he quickly followed. He leaned in to kiss her, crawling up onto the bed. His fingers dragged down her side, tracing her curves. He trailed kisses downward, letting his lips move over her jawline and then her neck. Felicity shivered when he found the spot on her neck that he knew was sensitive. He kissed, nipped, and sucked at the spot, making her moan out loudly. Holding himself up with one elbow, he used his other hand to squeeze her chest.

“Oliver,” she whined.

He started to trail his kisses downward again until he reached her breasts. Squeezing her breast, he leaned in and pressed a kiss between him before hovering over the other. His lips wrapped around her hardened nipple. He sucked, eliciting more moans out of her. God, he had missed that sound so much. He had missed everything. The softness of her skin, the perfect curve of her neck and shoulders, the way it felt to touch her all over, and every single reaction her body gave him.

He kept moving down until he was between her legs. Gently he pressed kisses to he thighs. He could already plainly see that she was wet and ready. It made his cock twitch in his boxers. He could wait, though. This was more important. Taking his time and savoring every single moment of this, being with her and making her feel amazing.

He dragged his tongue up her slit, taking in her wetness on his tongue. Her sweet taste made him even harder.

“Oh god,” she whispered.

He took her clit into her mouth and started to suck. She arched her back and rolled her hips upward. He kept his eyes on her face as he hummed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her mouth fell open and she got louder. It was the most amazing sight. Oliver moved his hand down towards her entrance. He circled it with two fingers, feeling just how wet she was.

“Please,” she breathed out.

He obliged and pressed his fingers into her. Slowly, he pumped them in and out of her, curling his fingers each time he pressed in. He could feel her walls contracting around his digits. The wetness and warmth doing nothing to help the fact that his cock was now straining against his boxers.

“Oh...oh… fuck… Oliver!” she gasped.

Her body trembled and her walls clenched. Felicity’s juices coated his fingers as she shook beneath him. His lips didn’t leave her clit until she had started to come down. He had missed this too, watching her chest move up and down, trying to catch her breath. The soft pants that fell from her lips and the way her cheeks and chest became flushed with pink.

“So beautiful,” he licked his fingers before starting to kiss back up her body.

He got rid of his boxers and leaned back in. His needy lips pressed against Felicity’s again. He kissed her slowly and lovingly. Carefully, he guided his cock to her entrance and started to press in. She moaned into the kiss. He held himself up so that he didn’t squish her. Though, one hand he used to interlace with hers.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered against her lips.

He couldn’t help, but say it again. Oliver loved this woman with everything he had and he fucking missed her. He rolled his hips into hers. She met his thrusts with gentle movements. Her fingers moved across his back. Those little touches set a shiver down his spine.

He kissed her once more, letting his forehead rest against hers. They looked into each other’s eyes and he knew, he knew things were going to be different this time. He was never going to let anything come between them again. Felicity was the woman of his dreams, the only person he could see himself with.

“I love you, Oliver,” she mumbled.

“I love you too,” he could feel tears burning in his eyes, but he didn’t care.

He was too happy to be with her to care about the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. His movements quickened only slightly. He could feel his orgasm building up. All he needed was for her to reach her second orgasm first.

A few more thrusts and she let out another gasp. He had her.

“Oliver,” she practically whimpered this time.

“Felicity,” he dragged out her name.

She started to shake again. Her walls squeezing his cock so tight.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed.

He gave a couple more thrusts before snapping his hips forward. His cock throbbed and he spilled his cum inside of her. He started to pull out after they had both come down. His cheeks were wet now, but so were hers. He lay down beside her, trying to catch his breath. She reached up and wiped his tears away.

“I love you.”

He smiled, turning his head into her hand. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This made me kind of sad to write? Idk man, but I hope y'all liked it (:


End file.
